


Attention to Detail

by FastPuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: DILF egbert, M/M, art porn, dave draws dad like one of his french girls, voyeurism technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastPuck/pseuds/FastPuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young man sits in a Life Drawing class and eyes his teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention to Detail

 They sure don’t make men like Mr. Egbert anymore. He’s tall and elegant and very calm, walks with purpose and grace. His chest is broad, waist small, hands large and warm-looking. He dresses more formally, professionally, than one would expect from an art instructor. He is just damn well put together.

Dave’s little burgeoning baby artist eye has just started learning to see form and translate it to meaningful marks on paper because of him. Up until now he's just been doing shitty-on-purpose art and silly caricatures and not much Serious Stuff, so while he's actually got a pretty good eye for simplification, he's still got a realism learning curve just like everybody else in the class.

And sure, the models they _do_ have aren't bad, but Dave thinks his teacher would sure be way more fun.

He is _almost_ subtle about his teasing during class. Somebody without a gaydar would just think, “Ha ha, that Dave, he sure thinks Mr. Egbert would be a good model!”

Everybody else is like, “Jesus Dave why don't you shut up and draw instead of hitting on the professor?”

Egbert just thinks it's rather funny. He brushes Dave off a lot, teases him back a little, “Well if you can manage to go one session without doodling one of those creepy faces in the corner, I'll consider modeling for one sitting.”

And the one time Dave _does_ manage it, Egbert leaves his clothes on and Dave can’t help but feel cheated. The rest of the class simply enjoys the fresh material.

Egbert has had more than his fair share of young college students fawning over him. If he were a lesser man he'd have let it go to his head long ago. He turns advances away and downplays flattery, unless his admirer can charm him back.

And oh does Dave ever charm.

He's really quite a goofy young man but he's lovely-- sort of sparks that "I have to draw you" urge Egbert hasn't felt in a good while. Occasionally they end up in legitimate conversations after class, instead of simply trading flippant remarks. Usually it's his other students who hang around to talk, despite the fact that their studio class is a nighttime one, often running very late.

At the end of a critique session there are a couple stragglers, and Dave's the last one. It’s only nine, and Egbert's finishing off his coffee. Dave's thinking about his critiques, and how most of them were along the lines of, "It's technically good, but there's kind of a lifelessness to it, like he was bored drawing those figures."

Egbert had made a passing remark, "Maybe we'll have to find some more models to keep interest up."

So there Dave is, going, "I was thinking about what you said about models earlier."

Egbert doesn’t really remember what he said exactly; it was an idle thought to fill the air between other student comments. He just takes his last sip with a quirk of his brow, "Yes?"

There's a little extra smirk in Dave's mouth, "I thought maybe a better model would keep me interested and make my drawings livelier."

Egbert just thinks _ah_.

"Did you, now."

"Yeah, maybe we can talk about it," and Dave's never laid it on so thick before, "over coffee? My treat."

And Egbert's all sly slanted eyes.

"Wash off the charcoal from your fingers first, and you're on."

They end up getting coffee to go, just barely squeezing a last order in before the nearest place closed for the night.

Dave lives up to the cliché art student diet of coffee and cigarettes, and he curls long lithe fingers to cradle his caramel frappucino.

They pause to discuss their destination, and Dave’s apartment comes out on top for being within walking distance. He does concede to the ultimate advantage of Egbert’s suburban home, even if it is a bit of a drive to and from campus. They just go to his place to talk, and keep it fairly honest, steering conversation in the general direction of art. Dave jokes about private tutoring and Egbert just smiles over his cup, half-predatory.

He's actually pleased to see all the messy art supplies scattered around Dave's place; he's more dedicated than he seems in class. Sketchbooks stack up on the kitchen counter and several ink and paint stains pepper the cheap carpet. The place smells like smoke and takeout and it reminds Egbert of the past.

When coffee is almost finished and they’re reaching the end of innocent chatting, Dave makes the first move, "You know, all this talk of drawing makes my fingers itch. Didn't get to do a thing tonight."

Without missing a beat Egbert smoothly picks up what’s laid down, "It's too bad you don't have a model," coy as hell.

"Maybe you'd like to fill in?"

"Maybe I would."

Dave tries to be calm and cool when he clears off his coffee table and couch, but he's still pretty quick to just dump the spare art junk onto the nearest clear floor space. The camera gets handled kindly and ends up on top of the TV.

Egbert strides in behind Dave, asks, "Where would you like me?"

Dave has to bite the inside of his cheek to stop his devilish grin. "Just take a seat on the couch for starters," he says as he straddles the narrow coffee table like a drawing horse, turned and scooched back a good way, fat drawing tablet perched on a short easel.

By the time he's gotten himself situated, Egbert is reclined beautifully, tie draped across his chest smoothly, leg propped a little. His jacket and fedora lay along the back of the couch.

Dave gets into it immediately, does a few short studies to loosen up. He settles in and he's almost distracted by Egbert's eyes watching him the entire time. He licks his lips on purpose while he draws.

Eventually Egbert asks, "Are you ready for another position?" low and completely even. Dave's 3 pages in and it's some of his best work, but he's not too absorbed to ignore Egbert's play (and _wow_ he's got game, he's damn near swooning).

“Yeah, new pose sounds good, but I gotta say… it's a little harder to get the gesture right with all those clothes in the way."

It's like a bad porno and an art film at the same time but Egbert loosens his tie obligingly, and Dave follows the motion, admires the warm lighting on his knuckles.

Egbert ends up down to pants and socks for the next pose. Dave's working away with charcoal and pencil and even ballpoint pen; Egbert really is a fantastic model. He really knows how to do it. The profile Dave captures is beautiful and he thinks he'll keep it forever.

They've been at this for nearly an hour until Dave says, "Getting tired?" Egbert doesn't look it at all but he asks anyway.

"I could go all night."

If Dave had a tie he'd loosen it. Hot damn. He feels like a fox caught by a wolf, and it’s a peculiar thrill he’s not used to. They’re circling each other.

"Me too."

They take a short break anyway, and Dave takes the time to reposition himself and set the couch to catch the light from his Wal-Mart floor lamp better.

Egbert comes out of the bathroom with the top button of his pants undone and feet bare, socks in hand. "I was thinking you could benefit from a full body nude or two. I've noticed your legs in class are often lacking."

That is utter bullshit because Dave draws great legs, but that is so not the point.

"Sounds good to me, Mr. Egbert."

Pants and underwear slip off with a whisper and holy fuck, Dave thought Egbert was hot before. He is an absolute Adonis.

Dave's not even conscious that he's biting his lip until he's got his first sketch done, not even brave enough to draw Egbert's cock yet because those heavy-lidded eyes are still on him.

"Am I holding your interest?"

Dave blushes. His dick twitches.

"As a model, I mean."

"Ohh yes," Dave breathes with a flash of teeth.

"I must say you do certainly look more eager to work."

Dave's laugh is short, "I certainly am." He is lovingly rendering each angle and curve and dip of Egbert's body on his thick paper.

"Your enthusiasm reminds me of the drive I once had to draw all day and night."

Egbert flexes his fingers where they rest at the top of his thigh. Smiles at the eyes locked on the spot.

"I'd love to get back into that. Maybe we could trade spaces after this, hm?"

Dave's spine tingles a little. "You mean, have me model for you?"

"Yes."

Dave is physically incapable of denying that smoky voice.

"Whatever you want."

He struggles to concentrate again for a short while, but soon loses himself once he starts another pen drawing.

He tells Egbert when he's done and Dave can’t help but admire how comfortable Egbert is in his own skin as he stretches languidly. His easy grace is subtly arousing.

"Your turn."

Dave soon learns just how nerve-wracking modeling is, and admires anew Egbert's fortitude. He can barely keep his hands from shaking as he thumbs open his pants.

Egbert didn't even bother getting dressed before settling in Dave's place. They are now literally two naked guys hanging out drawing each other.

Dave is hard in under a minute, but other than a quirk of Egbert's lips and a quiet, “Beautiful,” neither of them addresses it openly. He aches to touch himself but keeps control. If Egbert could do it, so can he.

Dave takes gentle direction for poses; stretching his leg here, moving his hand lower there. His heart's hammering in his chest under Egbert's scrutiny, each pose pushing the line between innocent and erotic harder and harder until it’s broken.

He’s teasing Dave with his own body, and it is wholly satisfying in a very tortuous way.

"Your stamina is quite good," Egbert says as he draws Dave's fingers curled around his dick.

He doesn't even have anything to say to that. Having to be so still while he’s so riled up is more difficult than Dave had anticipated.

Egbert stops to admire his work, admire Dave. He palms himself lightly, gives a squeeze and watches Dave watch him. "I think that's enough for now, don't you?"

"Yeah please," Dave laughs breathlessly. He can’t take the wait any longer.

He cracks his limbs as he gets up, and gets pulled right back down as Egbert takes a seat in his place. He ends up straddling his teacher’s warm lap.

"Just to make sure, this is what you wanted, yes?" Egbert smiles against Dave's lips.

"Wow everything and more, jesus christ."

Hands mutually trace all the lines they'd spent the night drawing. Egbert murmurs, "I thought so," against Dave's mouth as he thumbs pink nipples and gets a shudder in response. He wants to paint that perfect flush of skin.

They explore unhurriedly on the couch, all tongues and teeth and heavy petting. Reluctantly Dave pulls back, fingers curling instinctively in Egbert’s chest hair, insists on showing him the "master bedroom." They tangle up Dave’s already messy sheets, clutch and stroke and suck and kiss. His fingers card through thick dark hair, salted at the temples in a way that’s plagued Dave’s dreams for months. He grips and pulls gently. Egbert groans and strokes rough, tells him to stop playing.

Dave whimpers and scrabbles blindly for his nightstand drawer.

He opens right up under Egbert, quiet grunts slipping out as slick fingers slip in. He’s kind of extra thrilled that his own stash of condoms don't even fit Egbert (which is, naturally, why Egbert is always prepared with his own).

But Dave fits him perfectly. Moans open-mouthed as Egbert’s hands engulf his narrow hips, pulling him tighter with each loud thrust.

They disturb Dave's neighbors relentlessly until one in the morning.

Egbert

fucks

_hard_

and Dave loves every second.

He gets his hands pinned above his head as they go a third time, face to face; he’s reduced to a moaning, babbling mess.

Egbert marks him up from neck to chest to hips to inner thighs and he milks Dave dry.

"Quite good stamina indeed."

Dave can barely manage to laugh between panting breaths while Egbert bums a cigarette off him.

"Christ, Egbert…."

"Those drawings won't count toward your grade, by the way."

Dave laughs again and curls lazily against Egbert when he comes back clean, with a washcloth for Dave.

"Maybe I'll hang 'em in a gallery instead. Call it the 'artist bones his teacher series.'"

It makes Egbert laugh low and kiss his lips.

"Wait until the semester's over, at least."

The next class has Dave barely able to contain his smile. He continues to flirt shamelessly. Egbert is sly about his deflections and the room is none the wiser. His next class critique goes better, but he still gets private lessons from Egbert. He actually improves exponentially, and gets an A for the class, and feels like he earned it.

Dave then proceeds to get a drawing of Egbert into a local showcase. It’s a much tamer one than the downright pornographic pieces he’s done during their sessions, but anyone willing to read into it would be able to see the affection in every line.

They spend a date on the gallery reception, perusing the other entries and wondering when people will start to recognize Egbert as the subject of Dave’s work. They go back to Egbert's place for another "drawing session.” It’s become the new usual destination ever since Dave discovered his gorgeous sun room.

Egbert and Dave both capture each other in almost every medium they can get their hands on. Dave photographs, Egbert paints. Egbert renders in charcoal, Dave sketches in oil pastel. Every work gives a strong sense of intimacy and lust and love, and they're perfectly okay with keeping most of them for each other's eyes only.

 


End file.
